1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amorphous silicon gate (ASG) technology has been developed to decrease manufacturing costs of a display panel module of a display apparatus and to decrease the total size of the display apparatus. In the ASG technology, a gate driving circuit and a switching element are respectively formed in a peripheral area of a display panel and in a display area of the display panel. When the gate driving circuit is directly formed in the peripheral area of the display panel, the gate driving circuit sequentially outputs gate signals in a predetermined order.
In a recently developed display panel, a forward direction image is normally displayed and a reverse direction image is displayed by rotating the display panel by an angle of about 180 degrees, according to a driving mode. In driving the above-mentioned display panel, an output order of the gate driving circuit integrated on the display panel is fixed, so that an output order of image data should be changed.